


Citrus

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: After a long day, what's better than a relaxing bath with you're sweetheart?





	Citrus

Coming home from a long day out is exhausting for both of them.  Sure, while they had plenty of fun, that didn’t mean that they weren’t worn out.  They had a day of fun in the sun… or under the biggest, blackest umbrella that Shun could get his goth boy, emo hands on.  Plus a dip in the ocean and the tower of ice cream that Shun had watched in horror as Sora consumed it all to the last bite.

 

Sora practically drops to the floor as soon as they walk through the door.  Shun has to step over his nearly lifeless body to avoid tripping on him.

 

“Shun.”  Sora whines, his face buried deep in the plush carpet he had picked out specifically to pass out on during days like these.  “I’m sleepy.”

 

“I’ll run you a bath and then you can sleep.”  Shun suggests. They did go to the beach after all.  Shun didn’t want sand in the bed even though he knew that no amount of baths would stop him from finding sand everywhere for the next two weeks.

 

“Okay.”  Sora agrees.

 

Shun runs a bath with the water set at a nice, hot temperature.  He pours in a little bubble bath solution to make it extra relaxing for his sweetheart’s enjoyment. 

 

He ends up carrying Sora to the bathtub and he even ends up stripping Sora down too.  Sora makes sure to make Shun blush a little by teasing him over it.

 

“Do you do this just for a chance to see me naked?  You know you can see me naked anytime you want.” Sora teases.

 

“Shut up.”  Shun mutters, blushing.  

 

When Sora steps into the bathtub, he sighs instantly.  He relaxes into the hot water, snuggling himself into its embrace.

 

“Shun.”  Sora sighs.  “Make me into soup.”

 

Shun chuckles.  “Sora soup?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Shun pulls the basket off the top of their sink.  It’s filled with things like bath bombs, aroma therapy oils, scrubs and lotions.  There’s a few… choice essentials in there too. Just in case things became a little too heated between them in here.

 

“Hmm.”  Shun hums.  “A nice soup base is always important.  Maybe… something citrus.”

 

“Something orange scented.”  Sora pipes in.

 

Shun chooses the most orange scented of their selection and pops it into the tub.  Sora giggles as it fizzes and tickles his skin.

 

“You know what goes good with orange?”  Shun asks.

 

“A duck?” 

 

Shun nods and tosses in a rubber duckie.  Sora squeezes it, filling it with water so he can spray some at Shun.  Shun makes a face as the water runs down his shirt, dripping all the way down to his stomach.

 

“Oh no.”  Sora mocks.  “You’re all wet.  I guess we need to add some Shun into this soup.”

 

Shun shakes his head, but accepts the offer.  He strips down to join Sora in the bathtub. If Sora weren’t such a tiny thing, they wouldn’t be able to snuggle together the way they want to.  

 

Shun pulls Sora to his chest, kissing the top of his fluffy head.

 

“Better?”  Shun asks.

 

Sora snuggles closer.  “Much.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the Vrains fandom is doing a rare pair thing and the only ship that isn't allowed is Datastorm because it's the only Vrains ship with over 50 fics here on AO3. No salt here or anything, it's just that it leaves me a bit shook.
> 
> I mean... this is the 40th Preyshipping fic in the tags here, and the 20th I've written. (I wrote 50% of the Preyshipping fics here. This is what I'll be remembered as... that over excited Prey shipper.)
> 
> I'm so used to a teeny, tiny ship that being a Datastorm shipper is just... so new and surprising.
> 
> Anyway... since people are saying that anything with over 50 ships isn't a rare pair, I'm planning on spammed the Preyshipping tag so we can get a nice promotion.


End file.
